The V'thenian
The V'thenians are sentient warm blooded serpentine species who inhabit the moons of Sentar IV. They are among the few, if the only Alpha/Bravo society allowed to keep its own laws but be enforced by the Taiidans to uphold those laws. Both Jin'Huan and Taiidans act for unknown reasons less agressive while in the system. Vassalage Under Jin'Huan and UGI Vassalage has been surprisingly lighthearted among the UGI and Jin'Huan stationed in the system. For some reason both can agree there is something that makes them more passive and less hostile when in the system . It was eventually discovered that the V'thenian breathe out a halogenic gas that produces a lack of hostility. The gas is non toxic but affects the will to be aggresive, and act more passsive. The V'thenians were not aware of this because they were immune to it. Taiidans and Jin'Huan military personal were soon made aware, however many continue to not wear the filteration masks aboard the stations and planets. Luxury Resources and Culture The V'thenians have a society based upon caste. There are two castes, the labor caste, and the Poltician/Nobility class. The Upper class manages most of the goverment and poltical structure as well as carrying on native traditions both religous and cultural as well as copntinueing the reign of nobility. Their fortunes and weath are maintained by the government. The labor caste is the hardworking menial labor group who unlike most caste systems actually have more freedom and opportunities to obtain substantial wealth unlike the Upper class which is forced to rely on the government for their income. The Labor class is incredibly knowledgeable of many sciences and despite their inability to be a part of the government they make up 99% of the population and are the only caste permited off world. The V'thenians are legendary for their Meat produce which is made up of many creatures naturally found on their world that they breed for public and forign consumption. Meat is the staple of their diet though spices and flavored drinks don't count as part of the vetatable status. A common element that has proven to be a problem though is the legal sale of Ventinan. Ventinan is a fabric made by the V'thenian although the source is not widely known. the Fabric sought for its inability to tear and its comfortable ability to store heat but not more than the user can use to feel comfortable. However thanks to discovery of an illegal dealership that taiidans tore into, they discovered that to their own horror, that the source was in fact the V'thenian own molted skin, and that many were brutal forced to peeled from their skins and discovered the back of the place to be loaded with the bodies of hundreds of V'thenians who had not surived the process or the abuse. Legal dealerships are heavily guarded and managed by Jin'Huan personel while Illegal operations are destroyed by taiidans with utmost predjuice. Both gropups contribute to the healing of those enslaved in the trade. Category:V'thenians